


You Can Leave Your Hat On

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [23]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi, Prompt Fill, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: Rip to Rogue Canary- "Do I want to know the story behind this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Leave Your Hat On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.

Sara, Leonard, and Mick were hanging out in Rip's study during some down time because that room had the most comfortable chairs. It also had the best alcohol, according to Mick.

"Ah, just the three delinquents I was looking for," Rip said upon entering his study, eyeing the bottle of alcohol Mick was holding loosely in one hand.

"What can we do you for?" Leonard drawled, taking the bottle from Mick and taking a sip before passing it to Sara.

"If I could tear you away from my liquor cabinet, would you please follow me?" Rip requested, drolly.

Sara shrugged and stood up, setting the bottle on a table, and motioned for the men to do so as well.

"You're not going to follow him, are you?" Leonard asked.

"Nothing better to do," Sara pointed out. Leonard considered that and stood as well.

"C'mon, Mick," Leonard said.

"Fine," Mick grumbled and stood, following his lovers, who were following Rip.

As Rip neared one of the storage rooms, Sara and Leonard exchanged a look behind Rip's back, having guessed what was about to happen.

Rip paused outside of the open door and gestured for the Assassin and Rogues to precede him into the room. Then he went to one of the crates and lifted the lid.

"Do I want to know the story behind this?" he asked, noting how none of them were looking directly at him, or the contents of the crate.

"Probably not," all three of them said.

Sara finally looked into the crate as a smile crept over her face.

Inside the crate was a collection of items that they had taken from the bars they'd been to on their travels. A piece of glass from a broken bottle in St. Roch, a deck of cards from Salvation, as well as photos, knick knacks, and signs snatched from the walls of other bars they'd snuck off to along the way.

"Good memories," Mick grunted, reaching for a license plate taken from the wall of a bar on the first night they'd all slept together. The hooking up hadn't happened at the bar, but it wasn't long after they'd returned to the ship that their clothes had disappeared.

Leonard picked up a figurine of a bear from a bar they'd gone to not long after they'd all gotten together. That was the night he'd gotten to watch Sara and Mick dance for him, indulging his voyeuristic proclivities.

Rip broke into their reveries by saying, "Look, I don't care what all this is; just get it out of _my_ storage room."

"Where do you want us to put it?" Leonard asked. "It's stuff to be stored, after all."

"Keep it in your rooms," Rip suggested.

"But it belongs to all of us," Mick objected.

"Divvy it up. Take turns keeping it in your rooms. I don't bloody well care what you do with it, just keep it out of _my_ storage room," Rip said, storming off.

Mick closed the lid, hefted the crate, and carried it back to Leonard's room.

"Who knew that Rip actually looked inside the crates," Sara commented when they reached Leonard's room.

Leonard directed Mick to set the crate down beside his desk against the wall.

"How'd he even know this was ours?" Mick asked. "It's not like any of this stuff makes sense to anyone but us."

"That's probably what gave it away," Leonard said.

Sara lifted the lid and crouched in front of the crate as she began to rummage through it, looking for something in particular. When she found it, she turned towards the men and held it up. "Remember this?"

The heat that flared in both men's eyes set her blood on fire.

"How could we ever forget?" Leonard drawled, holding out a hand to help Sara stand. He took the fedora they'd snatched from a Wise Guy in the 20s from her other hand and settled it on her head, smirking as it settled low on her forehead. She subtly repositioned it so that she could see. "If I remember the rules of the game correctly, the person wearing the hat was the one in the middle."

"Why'd we ever put that away?" Mick wondered, pressing against Sara's back as Leonard stepped closer to her.

"Because we kept fighting over who got to wear it," Sara reminded him.

"Oh, right," Mick acknowledged, brushing her hair off her shoulder so that he could kiss her neck as Leonard claimed her mouth.

After several breath-stealing minutes, Sara turned so that she could kiss Mick, lifting on her toes so that he wouldn't have to bend over so much to kiss her. Mick reached down and lifted Sara, carrying her over to the bed and sitting her on it. "Better?" he asked against her lips and she nodded before reclaiming his mouth.

Leonard slid onto the bed behind Sara and ran his hands under her shirt. He slid it up, forcing them to break the kiss while he removed it, without disturbing the hat, followed by her bra. His hands cupped her breasts and Sara shivered as his cool fingers teased her nipples.

When Leonard's head bumped into the fedora as he bent to kiss Sara's shoulders, he plucked it from her head and dropped it on Mick's.

Mick broke from Sara upon feeling the weight on his bare scalp to look over at Leonard. "Feeling left out?" Mick asked, crawling onto the bed.

"I'm still not the one in the middle," Leonard pointed out, straddling Mick when he finally settled on the bed.

"But you tend to start in front when I am," Mick countered, crushing his mouth against Leonard's.

They scrambled at each other's shirts, parting only long enough to toss them aside. Sara carefully removed Mick's gloves, knowing that he liked to be able to feel their skin with his hands, and that they didn't care about his burn scars.

Once his hands were bare, Mick caught Sara before she moved behind him again to kiss her quickly in thanks. Leonard took the opportunity to kiss his way along Mick's strong jaw and down his neck. His tongue traced along the burn marks, licking into the scarred patches of flesh that covered Mick's shoulders. Sara began to do the same thing on Mick's other side.

Mick's hands tensed and flexed as his lovers proved their acceptance of him. Needing to do something, he quickly got his pants open and fisted his cock, languidly stroking himself.

"Hey, that's our job," Sara said, pouting, when she saw what Mick was doing.

"Needed some relief," Mick grunted, "And you're both still wearing pants."

"Then we should do something about that," Leonard said and he and Sara quickly shucked their pants and underwear, and helped Mick the rest of the way out of his.

"You gonna stay in the middle?" Leonard asked, reaching into the drawer by his bed for supplies.

"Yeah, I think so," Mick said, grunting when Sara took him in her mouth.

"How do you want me?" Leonard asked. It wasn't often that Mick let him fuck him, but sometimes he was in the mood.

"Wanna suck you," Mick panted.

Reluctantly, Mick pulled Sara off of his cock and reclined against the headboard before he encouraged her to straddle him. Leonard rolled a condom onto Mick and they both helped ease her onto him. Sara clutched at Mick's shoulders as she slowly took him inside her body.

Once she was fully seated, Mick reached for Leonard. Leonard knelt next to Mick, sighing when Mick took him in his mouth.

Sara began to slowly rock against Mick, rising up more once she'd fully adjusted to him. She leaned forward and met Leonard in a messy kiss, all teeth and lips, conveying the urgency they both felt.

Mick did his best to keep pace with Sara, but with his dual tasks, he sometimes lost the rhythm. Luckily, Sara seemed more than happy to do most of the work, grinding against him.

Sara dropped her head and braced her hands on Mick's torso as she adjusted her angle until Mick was brushing against that spot that made her see stars.

Mick felt her shudder and sensed she was close. He slid the hand that had been on her hip down until his thumb could brush against her clit, causing Sara to hiss with pleasure.

Leonard, never one to be left behind, began to shallowly thrust into Mick's mouth. They began a familiar rhythm where Leonard pressed forward and Mick hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard, as Leonard withdrew.

With a flick of Mick's thumb, Sara broke, her nails digging into Mick's chest as she cried out her pleasure.

Mick thrust up into Sara a few more times, grunting at the incredible tightness as her orgasm rippled along his length, before following her over the edge.

Leonard thrust deep into Mick's mouth, finally finding his own release after watching his lovers find theirs before collapsing next to them.

"I really missed that hat," Mick said, tossing said item onto the floor. "We're not putting it back into storage any time soon."

"I still need my turn, after all," Leonard said.

"And I need to finish mine," Sara added, lifting off of Mick so he could dispose of the condom. "Some other day. Now I want a nap."

After cleaning up in the bathroom, Mick returned to the bed, where Sara and Leonard were already under the covers. He picked up the hat again and settled it on his head before he crawled over Leonard to settle between them, pulling them close as they drifted off.

The End


End file.
